


I Want To Ask Kurt To Marry Me

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, POV Burt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Burt had been expecting this conversation for years. But having it just now was a bit of a surprise.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 1





	I Want To Ask Kurt To Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr Link](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/49138233381/i-want-to-ask-kurt-to-marry-me-drabble)

Burt’s eyes bulged. “You want to do _what_?”

He saw Blaine shift uneasily out of the corner of his eye. “I want to ask Kurt to marry me.”

Burt nodded, exhaling slowly. “Okay, wanted to make sure I wasn’t hearing things.” He turned to face Blaine. “You do mean my son Kurt, right?”

Blaine bit his lip. “Um, yeah, I don’t know any other Kurts…”

“My son Kurt with whom you have been broken up with for the better part of five months?”

Blaine shut his eyes briefly, a cloud of pain flitting over his face. “Yeah,” he replied, his voice frighteningly soft. “But we’ve worked things out, we’re back together.”

Clapping a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, Burt shook his head. “Blaine, marriage isn’t a fix all. It’s serious business. You have to work hard, together.”

“But I love him,” Blaine answered, giving him those goddamned puppy eyes.

“And he loves you.” Burt replied warmly. “Look, Blaine, I don’t have any doubt in my mind that you are going to be my son-in-law someday. But wait a little while, okay? Maybe after you’ve been back together a little while. Or at least until you’re in the same city. Or the same state.”

Blaine smiled sheepishly. “I guess you’re right. I just…I know I screwed up. I got a taste of what life was like without Kurt. And I hated it. He’s everything to me, Burt, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life proving that to him.”

Burt grinned, pulling the boy in for a hug. “I know you will. That’s why you don’t have to rush. You have all the time in the world.” A small voice in his head was urging him to tell Blaine to screw it, because they never knew how much time they had. But he couldn’t think like that. He wasn’t going to lose either of them.

Blaine shrugged. “I guess that’s it, though. We don’t. When that gun went off…I guess it reminded me of how short life can be.”

Burt nodded. “Makes sense. Believe me, I understand. But I think you’ve got a little time.”

Blaine grinned. “Yeah.”

Burt reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills, handing them to a confused Blaine. “I want to be the first to donate to the engagement ring fund.”

Blaine shook his head. “I can’t take your money, Burt.”

Burt shrugged. “My son deserves the best.”

Blaine frowned. “But I thought…”

Burt grinned. “It’s never too early to start.”


End file.
